Theu
Theu, known as Dr Cheung Lieu or Lao Chien-Po, ''is one of the Asian creatures from the Australian outback. Despite this, he shares resemblance from Wannabe as he ''doesn't even know what year it is half the time. Fighting ''some 'roos ''and 80 feet tall Crab Spiders, he finally made his way to the Land of the Syrup. History Early Life The history of the Azn is largely unknown, partly because he doesn't remember. What is known is that he lived his entire childhood in seclusion, growing up only on books and shitty N64 Games/Gamecube games. A small town = small amount of people who gave a fuck, so naturally, with no possessed social skills, Theu continued in his teen years to simply live as a NEET on the money he found around his house and the mysterious deposits of money that were in his bank account. With much time on his hands, Theu connect himself online and lived exclusively on the internet. You'd think he'd probably sink some time in a MMO or something, but fuck Maplestory. Instead, Theu amassed his porn collection, which today has been stashed on several harddrives, which is supposed to range from 500gb to 50 shitzillionbytes. Charlotte When Theu was 15 years old in Kango land, he feel in love with a 14 year old 3D grill by the name of Chantelle. Her family owned a courier company that delivered packages all around town. Since Theu's old house ( if you could call it an house.) was around her designated area, she would deliver all of Theu's packages. Computer parts, doujins and sex toys were part of those packages. (good thing her company had a no ask policy, heh.) An outgoing, tomboy qt3.14 Korean. Everytime she delivered packages, she caught on gradually about Theu's anti-social personality. Learning this, she tried her best to normie-fy Theu by informing him of the weather, local events around town and world events. With her parents constantly arguing and making her home very hostile, she stayed outside mostly and worked for the courier company to get money to blow on trainkets and such. Chantelle made deliveries late in the night, and knew about his late-night "activities". One particularly hot summer day, Theu was writing some shitty fanfics when his computer case delivery came in. As he signed and tookt he package, Chantelle asked Theu if he would like hang out. Because of Theu's stuttery nature, he couldn't say no to a cute girl. Theu ended up having the time of his life. He learned how to LIVE during this period. Chantelle taught Theu about sports and street smarts, like getting away with sneaky candy stealing from the corner store. (Sorry Mr.Klassen, I'll give you those Rocket candies back one day.) They ended up falling with each other within a year. . With a pure qt Korean, what could make this TV Drama so much more cliched? She moved. No trace of her anywhere. The new owner of the house would not give the contact credentials of past owners and basically was a complete asshole. And so Theu's hunt continues... Buki Shoujo Around 2014 fall, Theu was following a certain studio called Innastudio. They were making a game called Buki Shoujo, a fan ripoff fanfiction about some guns from Uppotte! getting roughhoused. Because this made Theu hot and bothered, and a year had past since the original thread, he contacted Caleb. He found himself on Chess General, and added to Buki Shoujo days later, having past a writing test. Finding himself surrounded by fellow degenerates, he felt quite at home. Land of the Syrup One day, Theu got a call from his loli cousin's dad and informed him that he was actually a Canadian citizen! Posessing the code to an old safe told by his uncle, he opened the safe and found an Canadian passport with his ACTUAL name on it. Using the last of his funds, he packed his shit up and moved straight to The Second Land Where The Crown Still Actually Matters and Has Surrendering Language as Secondary. Crashing with his lit-up cousin, Theu proceeded to actually give a fuck about life, and started school again. Except now he has to deal with normies on a daily basis. Theu's Greatest Achievements Did you know? #Theu was kicked out of TWO DnD games. One because of Clinto's Autism, and Two because he was actually socially unable to speak to fictional female characters. #Theu almost bought a 2 million dollar mech while high. #Fought 4 black guys who tried to break into his house because his cousin won a Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 tourname nt.